WARRIORS HUMAN LEMONS
by jayfeather444
Summary: I decided to write a new lemon story about human warriors.


**I decided to star human warriors lemons so tell me what you think about it the first one will be Jayfeather and Cinderheart.  
**

**Cinderheart pov**

I was walking home after school got out since Poppyfrost had the car today and she was with Honeyfern at cheerleader practice so I just walked home. I took a short cut through a ally and was about to go through another when a large hand covered my mouth and dragged me back in to the ally. He pined me to a wall and was trying to unbuckled my belt when he did I kicked him and tried to run but he caught me and whispered in my ear' I am going to have a lot of fun with you' I shivered and he was about to get off my pants when I heard some yell and started running towards me the large man took a swing at the person but he dodged it and hit the man with a nearby pipe in the ribs the man stumbled out of the ally clutching his ribs. The mystery person came up to me and gently held me and whispered in my ear 'it's ok Cinderheart he is gone' I looked up confused as how this person knew my name when I saw his it shock me a little it was Jayfeather he was standing there with his glasses on and still holding the pipe Jayfeather was 6 ft 1 175 pounds I did not think how him as someone that would run in to danger to save someone but I was happy that he did. He pulled me to my feet and walked me to my house but when we where a block away I stopped 'Jayfeather how can I repay you you saved me from being raped and hurt real bad' Jayfeather spoke 'you don't need to repay me I just did the right thing it's ok' we walked to rest the way in silence. When we reached my front door Jayfeather turned to leave but I grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear 'I know how to repay you'.  
I pulled him inside and since my parents weren't home my plan would work I brought him upstairs to my room and pushed him on my bed he tried to get up but I pushed him down and closed the door. He asked what I was doing and I replied back 'I am repaying you for saving me' 'but how' Jayfeather asked in response I answered 'I am letting you have sex with me. He could not speak for awhile when he did he tried to say that I didn't need to repay him anything he kept rambling on but when I took off my top he stopped cold. He looked at me for awhile in-till I spoke up 'so Jayfeather like what you see' he didn't speak only nodded I sat down next to him on the bed and took off the rest of my clothes. I went under the covers and unbuckled his pants he tried to pull away but I stilled him and took off his boxers 'wow Jayfeather I did not think that you would be this big' when I looked at his face had turned red and then he gasped as I gently stroked his member in my hand. I started to stroke faster and faster then I stopped and went back under the covers and took his member in my mouth he let out a loud moan and I knew he was enjoying it I swirled my tongue around his member and rubbed my hand on his balls. His hands started to push down on my head then they pull off so I pushed my head and started to deep throat him he moaned loudly and placed his hands on my ass and gently squeezed and it caused me to moan loudly on his member making it vibrate I slowly pulled out till it was just the tip in my mouth then I went back down he let out a loud moan and shot his load of cum in to my mouth and I swallowed. I got up and lay next to him he was breathing heavy and was waiting for me to make the next move I moved so my ass was lined with his member and dropped and all of his member went inside me. He moaned loudly and his hips leaped to forward to go even farther in to me and he kept on moaning about how tight I was and that this felt so great. I started to bounce faster on his member and he groaned loudly and he came deep inside my ass making me moan and then I slowly got off him.

**Jayfeather's pov**

I pushed Cinderheart on to her back and lined my member at her core but before I entered her I asked 'Cinderheart are you a virgin' she slowly shook her head no then she said my first time was with Lionblaze with that out of the way I pushed my member in to her core. She moaned loudly as I thrust in to her tiny and tight core and she started to push downward to get more of my member in to her when she started to do that I went faster in to her making her moan more then her walls started to tighten around me making moan loudly. I felt that I was about yo cum so I pulled out of her core and shoved my member in her mouth and came making her swallow. I fell down on to the bed relived and Cinderheart whispered in my ear 'your debt is repaid' then we both heard something that stopped us in are tracks 'Cinderheart are you home' asked Poppyfrost from downstairs.

**Well I hope that you have enjoyed my newest lemon and will read and review more so until next time goodbye.  
**


End file.
